Refuge
by virtualfindingsdocumented
Summary: While running from his enemies, Lemony spends some time with a friend.


_**A/N**_ : Entry for Fictober _2018, day 5._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _"Take what you need."_

* * *

A part of him hoped he would see the familiar walls of his apartment when he opened his eyes. This part was small and very irrational, since Lemony knew well he was far away from home, and was likely to never come back. He couldn't even be sure if that home still existed right now. That was probably the first place where his enemies looked for him, and knowing his enemies as well as he did, there was a good chance a fire was started either to trap him, or out of their frustration for arriving there too late.

He was far away from his apartment anyway, and far away from the City. His brother had arranged for him to leave the country, but even if he followed every instruction carefully things still could go wrong, and they did. Now he found himself out of the country, as planned, but not as far as he should have been, and not in a place as difficult for his enemies to guess as he wished. Being there would get him some time, but his enemies would soon notice he was not in the City, and he did not want to endanger the dear friend who gave him shelter.

Lemony got up from the bed, and saw that his sailor disguise was in a much worse state than he remembered. He was not in as much pain anymore, and the worst of his wounds were bandaged, certainly by his friend. He was thankful. Most important of all, he was alive. He made it again.

He found a letter for him, written in the fancy decorated Winnipeg paper. It was short.

" _Dear Mr. Snicket,_

 _Despite your terrible circumstances, I hope you managed to rest well tonight. I have some matters to attend to today, but I hope to be back home by the time you wake up. Don't worry, the house is well guarded even during my absence, and I am as secure as I can be that you will be safe._

 _In case your memory fails you (which is possible, considering the state in which I found you last night), you are currently in the guest room in which you stay every time you visit. I made sure to leave you enough supplies, medical and otherwise, for you to use. I have also asked one of my maids to clean some of my father's outfits, the ones left in best conditions, so you can get changed from this ruined disguise. Take what you need. Everything in this room is for your use._

 _You know your way in the house. The staff knows you are around, and I trust them to be discreet about it. As you know, they all have proved their loyalty many times before, both to my late parents and to myself._

 _I'm sorry for all you are going through. When you are ready to meet me, we can talk about this whole situation. We can also talk about something else if you would prefer it. Just know that I am here for you, for anything you need._

 _With all due respect,_

 _R. **W**_ "

Lemony smiled at the kind words of his friend. The Winnipeg mansion was really the safest and most comfortable place where he could be. For that reason, he should leave as soon as he could.

* * *

He found Ramona in the dining room drinking some tea. A cup had been waiting for him. She gave him a kind smile.

"You look great in those." She said.

Lemony felt a bit awkward wearing the clothes of the late Duchess' husband, and they didn't fit him perfectly, but they were of high quality and made him look like a distinguished man.

"Thank you for lending me them." He said, sitting down beside her and filling his cup with tea.

"It's nothing. How are you feeling, Lem?"

"Better than yesterday." He shrugged.

"That's good." The Duchess replied, taking a sip from her tea. "Do you want to talk?"

Lemony wasn't sure if he wanted to or not. He thought for a while, and remembered a question he had for Ramona.

"Were you expecting me?"

She sighed.

"J found out the ship had been compromised a little after it left. His message got here before you did."

Lemony nodded.

"I am troubling him too much."

"You have always troubled him. That's what younger brothers are for."

In a better situation, Lemony could have found some humor in that. Currently, he could only sigh.

"We will solve this, Lem," Ramona said. "Your brother is already looking for proofs to clear your name. All our associates are helping."

"No, they are not." He said, dryly. "Half of them already hated me before this. The rest either believed the lies being spread about me, or are in no conditions of helping. I don't think it would be wise to expect for any extra help."

Ramona gave him a sad look.

"Well, you can always count on me. And your siblings, and Beatrice-"

"Not Beatrice," Lemony said, his voice only a sad whisper. Even so, Ramona heard it, and waited in silence for him to explain. With a sigh, he reached for his pocket to take an object he had kept carefully with him during all his trip. "I suppose I should give this back to you."

Ramona's eyes widened as she saw her family ring in his hand.

"No. Lemony... what happened?" She asked, shocked. "Beatrice loves you so much, she couldn't possibly believe those lies-"

"She broke the engagement before they were published." He said.

"Why did she do such a thing?"

"For many reasons. She made sure to let me know all of them." He said. "All 200 pages of them."

Ramona lowered her head.

"Can you give me a summary? If you want to, of course."

"Our plans for the future became incompatible." He sighed.

"But you do love each other. Isn't there any chance of making your plans compatible again?"

Lemony shook his head.

"Beatrice is very certain of what she wants. She made her choice."

"What about you?"

"I don't have a choice. Not after my last review. I went too far, Ramona. They want me dead. There's no undoing it. I can't send them an apology note and hope that will solve something." He sighed again. "I would gladly follow Beatrice to a small town, change my name, raise our children together. The idea sounds lovely. But our family would never be safe. No one will ever be safe near me."

He reached his open palm to her, the ring resting on it. Ramona gently closed his fingers.

"Keep it. It's yours." She said. "Do what you want with it."

"It's your family's."

"My parents are dead, and I will never have children. You are the closest I have to a family, the brother I never had. Please, keep it, Lem. I won't take no for an answer."

He nodded, and put the ring back into his pockets.

"I meant what I said, Ramona. No one will ever be safe near me. They will eventually find me here. I can't put you in danger."

"And what is your plan? They have eyes everywhere, Lem. If you leave this mansion, they will find you much quicker."

"I'd rather they found me alone than getting you involved in this."

"I'm not letting you leave." He opened his mouth to protest, but she cut him. "No. Not now. You are staying here whether you like it or not. I have already given the orders to my staff."

"Ramona-"

"That's final, Lem. You are staying here until things settle. And as your host, I will make sure you will have all you need."

"You are impossible, Ramona. What am I even supposed to do all day here until you let me out?"

"You haven't seen the newest additions to my library yet." She suggested. "I am sure you can find something entertaining there. And my house never lacks pens or paper."

The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. Ramona did know him well.


End file.
